I have the power
by Mellux
Summary: Bella saw edward makeing up with Tanya.Edward leaves her.Laurent changes her.Volturies "kidnap" her.She become's the princess of vampires.they will throw a party for her.Cullen's will be at her party.READ YOURSELF.First vamp story.ALL VAMPS.REVIW.
1. My life

My new story called "I have the power" is all vampire and it's my first. I'm little excited for it. I got inspired for it from SummerJane101 and her story "Christmas 2009 special ONE SHOT" it's great story, read it !!!! ** AND PLEASE REVIEW !**

**Chapter 1-my life**

"Isabella Marie" One of those three idiots aka kings called my name.

'_My god, give me a b_reak already' I thought.

"Coming….my highly disrespected assholes." I muttered the last part. Thank God that Aro can't read my fucking mind. Ugh, that would be so annoying.

"We heard that last part." Marcus said from one storey below me. Uups, I forgot that they are also vampires, my bad. Oh and now they will definitely give me a lecture about giving them names they don't like, my ass.

"What ever." I muttered and speed down stairs.

I have lived 100 years with Aro, Caius and Marcus. They rule our world aka vampire world.

They think themselves as my stepfathers and I think they are just three idiots who kidnapped me. Only difference is that they are giving me a choice to go away and I'm not going. I don't have anybody else and I'm not allowed to show myself to humans as a vampire. So I'm staying here.

If you know who they are from their real personality then you can actually get along with them though I prefer not to.

Aro is the funny one. I like him the best. He has young soul and always does what I ask him to do.

Marcus is the nice one. He talks only when it's necessary or he really wants or he's tired of bullshit but you could say that he is nice…not like Caius.

Caius is the bitchie one. He never talks and he is giving you those looks what is scaring the living shit out of you. He looks you like he knows your darkest secret.

"Yes, what do you want?" I asked the three asses couple of seconds later when I reached floor below me.

"Princess, do you have some time to your three old stepfathers?" Marcus asked.

"I'm already here. So, tell me what's tingling your butts ?" I asked them, I acted like some high school teenager. Yeah, I have been a teenager about 100 years now, I have had some practice.

"Charming lady, real charming." Aro chuckled and I couldn't help but also smile.

"Ok, Listen kiddo. We, as you call us the Three Highly Disrespected Assholes, decided to go to retirement." Marcus said. Ok, he was tired from this bullshit.

"Yeah, you do look old you know." I joked but I really think that they didn't like it.

"Haha, Bella, really funny…umm...Anyway, we decided to throw you a party….tomorrow…where we will introduce you as new ruler of our universe." Aro finished Marcus's thought. He was clapping hands and smiling very big. He reminded me someone I knew earlier and I am quite sure that she will be at that party also.

The girl I thought about was Mary Alice Brandon Cullen one member of The Cullen Clan.

She was one of my family when I was still a human. She and her family had hurt me really bad and finally leaved me. I was broken, I didn't live, I existed for months and months.

Edward had left me a letter what said that he was waiting me at our meadow. When I approached it I saw him and Tanya making out. I was so broken. I really thought my life was over. Everything was over. Anything had a meaning anymore. Love, life, meaning…over ! Of course I started running but I didn't succeed at running away from him, Two reasons!

One : I fell down a lot.

Two : He was a vampire.

So he tried to talk to me, but I didn't respond, I only stared blankly past him. He took me up and dragged home. I haven't seen him since.

One day when it should had been mine and Edward's anniversary I decided to go to our meadow. I went there and met my worst nightmare or at least one of them, Laurent.

He fought with the desires towards my blood and kidnapped me. It wasn't his idea to search for me and then kidnap me, it was Volturi's idea.

Anyway, I HAVE TO meet the Cullen Clan at my party and I already know it won't be pleasant. Nobody except vampires who live here, in Volterra, knows about me.

Did he say tomorrow?

Oh, well… we are vampires, we can manage everything…

My phone started ringing and brought me back from my thoughts.

I looked the caller ID, it was Alec. Ugh !

"Yes, Alec, how can I help you?" I answered the phone. I don't understand why he just didn't speak with me, I could hear him couple of floors below me.

"Hey Bella, I thought that maybe you would go to your party with me?" He asked, sounding extremely nervous.

I didn't answer, just ended the call. I started to speak with Aro again but my phone started ringing. You don't have to be some genius to know who it was. Alec !

" Alec?"

"Did you just hang up on me?" He asked, pissed. I manage to do this really often.

"Oh, I don't know…did it sound like that?" I said and hung up on him once more.

To avoid future calls with any other vampire I turned off my phone.

"So, Cupcakes, where were we?" I asked them. Marcus and Caius just rolled their eyes and Aro stamped his head into wall. "Hey, you will damage the wall if you keep doing this." I said between his bunches.

"Thanks for your concern…The party." He said and sat down to his big chair.

"What party?" I played dumb.

"Your party." Caius yelled at me.

"Oh Yeah, THE party." I said, not taken back from Caius.

Everybody stared at me saying nothing. Hey, have you heard that silence is golden?

"Soooo……what should I wear?" I asked just to annoy them and I was successful.

They sighed deeply and ushered me out of the room.

"Go do your makeup or something like that." Aro said and slammed shut wooden doors, almost so strongly that they fall off. Man, it's so cool to be vampire……………Or not so much….

"I'm a vampire I don't need a makeup." I said to them.

"yeah, of course, forgot." Aro said behind the door.

"how could you forgot something like that, asshole?" I muttered.

"I could hear you, you know! we are vampires too." Aro said.

"Ups, I forgot." I said and laughed. I like to piss them off, I like to piss everyone off these days.

I danced on high speed to my room, I didn't like the picture I find when I opened my room.

"Alec, thank you for watching that my room won't ran away when I'm not here, you can go now." I said and sat at my bed, swinging with my legs like a little girl.

"Bella, you're always so funny. I was actually here because when we're talking face to face you can't hung up on me." Alec said and gave me a pointed look.

"Ups? I guess my phone hates your phone." I played dumb again and watched how my legs moved.

"Bella, please, are you grown woman or some teenager?" Alec asked.

"technically I'm a teenager…. I'm older than you are, my sweet brother." Hah, Alec hates nothing more than me calling him my brother. He has some thought about me and him, that we belong together or something like that. if you ask my opinion – EW !

"Bella, please. Just cut that crap and say that we will go to your dance together."

"I'm thinking about Felix…Yeah, Felix would be perfect, he can dance….Ooh, I have to find him." I talked to myself, totally ignoring him and stormed out my room.

"Felix?"I called his name.

"Ground floor Bella." He responded to my question.

I stormed to his room, Alec hot in my heels.

"Hey Bells, what's going on?" Felix asked and kissed me on the cheek.

"Have you heard about this party coming up?" Please say yes…

"Of course, who haven't?" He said and smiled. That's what I thought, I was the last one to know.

"What party?" Heidi asked. _Good timing, blond. _I thought. If you think that it's impossible to find someone dumber you find him or her. And at my current life, Heidi can 't stop surprising me.

"Go ask Demitri." I waved her off.

"So, Felix, would you be my date?" I asked him sweetly. There was nothing between me and Felix. We are like brother and sister and we love each other this way. We just liked to pick each other and stuff.

"Duuuh…" he said and gave a little wave with his hand like some chick. It has always been so much fun with him.

"Great, I have to pick a dress now" I said and hugged him.

"Oh, Alec, did you need something?" Felix asked, noticing him the first time.

"Yeah, you stole my girl." Alec said.

"oh please, Alec, just give it a rest." I said and took off.

_So…which dress to wear? _I thought as I walked to my walk-in closet.

"Maybe this red dress?" I talked to myself.

"No, definitely not, I have wore it thousand timed already….then yellow one? Nope, makes me too fat…." I consoled with myself…

"Shut up already." Jane yelled from couple of floors below me. Ugh, Bitch's out of the bag.

"You're just jealous that that party isn't about you." I answered her at sing song voice.

"Bitch." She muttered, though I heard it perfectly.

"Slut." I said back. We have never get along, not that I want to get along or something. Jane is diva. Even I'm not that bitchie.

"I hate her." She mumbled, probably to one of her maids. I can't understand why she needs them? I mean, I'm the princess and I don't need them.

"hey, Devil, I don't love you either. Ok? Just shut up already." I said to her. She couldn't even shut her mouth.

Silence after that. '_Was about the time' _I thought.

Sooo, where were we? Oh yeah! My dress…

Not red, not yellow and definitely not pink, I'm sure Jane wants to wear a pink dress.

Then maybe???......

Oh yeah! I found the winner…midnight blue dress. I know that it looks good on me.

Damn…that colour…. He loved that colour at me…

Why my life have to be so complicated?

I haven't seen anybody outside from Volterra for 100 years and tomorrow evening will change that with one second.

I'm afraid. The thought of seeing them again scares the living shit ups, dead shit, out of me.

How will I face them? What will we say? What will I do?

Man, if I only could kill myself in some sick way, but no! Aro put me under heavy guard, afraid of loosing the most powerful vampire in the universe.


	2. The EndI think :

Hey, that's my second chapter. I do not think there will be many chapter's in this story because I'm not very patient person, sorry and I have one reason more…I feel like I want to write something dark and scary and sad but still romantic so I'm killing my brain with it….

**Chapter 2 – Oh, hello, nice to see you again.**

**APOV**

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Yelled when Esme called my name. she had been doing this past few hours already.

Hey, I'm a girl. I need some time to pack my things and they didn't give me any time to think what to pack, we got the invitation only two weeks ago.

"Today please?" she asked. I think I could even hear how she rolled her eyes, though I definitely heard how she's tapping her foot, she has been doing this for the past few hours as she was calling me and it was pissing me off.

"Ugh!" I moaned out loud.

"Alice, don't you think we should tell Edward why we're really going?" Jasper asked from his spot our bed. I sped to him and covered his mouth with my hand.

"Shut up, he could hear you! and please, please don't think about it! You know very well that if we're going to tell him the reason he won't come." I told him.

"Ok, ok… if you say so." He mumbled below my hand and I took it off to finish my packing.

"Yes, I do say so." I said and turned around.

"Alice, we are going there only for one night you don't need three luggage's. " Jasper said and lied down like he was tired. Impossible, we are vampires….

"Yes I do! I need something to choose between." He moaned at my response and stood up.

"where are you going." I asked him suspiciously.

"I will drag my three luggage's you think I'll certainly need, down." he said and walked away with all his luggage's.

I didn't say anything more, just finished my packing, I was almost finished. I only had to pack my pant's.

"Oh my god." Rosalie said when she came in.

"You are impossible Alice, really." She told me and started to throw my pant's into my empty luggage.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked, pissed. She will wrinkle my pants and they would be out of order.

"Helping you, aren't you glad?" she asked, her voice monotone. She had grow only more pissed and angry after that invitation.

"I'm dying from joy." I said sarcastically and took my two other suitcases.

"bring my last luggage when you're finished." I said to her and went downstairs to Edward's Volvo.

"Hey, Brother dearest." I greeted Edward happily when I saw him.

"Hello." He said simply and stared off the space. Yeah, he had been doing this a lot lately….at lately I mean past 100 years, when Tanya had set him up.

Tanya was the reason my brother was unhappy. Tanya was the reason my best friend doesn't exist anymore. Tanya was the reason my brother and my best friend didn't have an happy ending.

Bella had been dead already 100 hundred years, Edward was even reading days..still. he was reading the days even when he was with Tanya…bitch !

I was so worked up that Edward was crying… (Vampire style crying)

"Sorry." I whispered and turned around.

Edward was next to me quickly and hugged me.

"Edward, I'm sorry, I forgot you can read minds. I didn't mean to-" I apologized.

"Don't worry about it…I miss her." He cried to my shoulder, now he wasn't the only one, I was crying too.

Not actually crying because vampires can't cry. We more like sob, dryly.

_Yeah, I know, me too. Our lives aren't the same without her. _I thought and Edward nodded.

" ok, that's ridiculous. She had been dead for 100 years and you two still cry." Rosalie bitched, carrying my last suitcase.

Edward groaned and I had to hold him place so he won't kill Rose. Emmett wouldn't like it. I just choose to ignore her.

"You know, that's weird that we haven't actually seen her body. We found her crave and digged it up but it was empty." I spoke out loud myself.

"Yeah, really weird." Edward agreed.

"Hey, Alice. Do you know why Voulturi's called us?" Edward asked.

_SHIT . _I yelled at my mind and Edward looked me like I had gone crazy.

"Umm…I forgot to pack some things." I answered his question even before he could ask it.

"Right…where are Carlisle and Esme?" Edward asked. Indeed, where are they? I haven't seen them for a while.

"Right here." Esme said and she and Carlisle came from the forest. Both of them wearing those post-sex grin's and sex hair. Oh noooo!!! Rosalie, Edward and Jasper wrinkled their noses when they got what was going on, I choose, again, just to ignore that I had noticed something. Emmett was doing his sex dance, believe me when I say this, you don't want to be a witness of it. At least I don't want to.

"All rightie then . Let's go, folks." Jasper said with his southern accent. Edward rolled his eyes and I became really turned on. I love his accent. Jasper turned around and winked at me… My lord !

**BPOV**

"Damn…fuck…my god…Oh yeah, that's it Demetri."

_Oh my fucking god! Please stop it, alreadyyy. _I mentally screamed. Demetri and Heidi had been doing THAT for three hours already and I think my ears will drop off any second now.

I groaned and get up from my bed, human's would already sleep, at least some of them. It's 11 PM and soon start's my party.

I'm already ready to go and shine or whatsoever. I have had some beauty cure and put on my dress like two hours ago and now I'm just killing my time.

When I hadn't dressed myself yet I went to look the ball room, they were decorating it and it wasn't ready yet.

They tried to put some lights on the wall and they used paper glue for it.

Then they thought that it would look beautiful when they paint royal blue stripes into red carpet.

Yeah, don't ever underestimate the power of stupid people in large groups.

Oh my god, vampires can be so stupid sometimes. Kids, listen, don't ever dream becoming a vampire, dream about becoming some Spiderman or whatsoever.

I was so fucking bored that I really decided to go to Aro, Caius and Marcus. Yeah, I must have lost my mind.

I sped down stairs and opened their door without knocking on it.

"Our next Princess will have good manners." Aro said sarcastically, he had learned it from me.

"Yeah, I'm a sweetheart." I smiled sweetly at them, trying to make my point.

Aro chuckled. " Yeah what ever. Do you need anything?" He asked looking interested. Or he looked like I was crazy? Damn, I always mess these two up.

"Nope." I said popping the P'.

"Well, you do look gorgeous today."

"Why thank you, you don't look that bad either, considering that you're going to retirement." I said and I meant it. He looked better than usually. Aro and Felix would be two people who I would miss when I get away from this place.

"Yeah yeah." He said and looked down, like he was embarrassed.

"Still have these human reflexes?" I teased Aro.

"You have the right to remain silent, so shut up."

"Hah! Good one."

"thanks." He said and smiled.

"Hey, have you seen Isab-" Alec came in and stopped at his mid sentence when he saw me. Oh god, here we come.

"Hey Bells." He said and smiled at me, trying to look sexy. Yeah, give me a bucket so I could throw up, please !

"Hello Alice." I said and smiled. " I mean, Alec." I mentally high fived myself. Alec acted like he didn't notice it.

"so, I had been looking for you." he said to me.

"Yeah, that's why I ran away." I answered him and high fived Aro. Aro liked Alec but he liked me so much more and he hated the idea of me and Alec as a couple.

"I'll ignore that one. You know you look so fabulous today, I could watch you all day." He made a comment about my appearance.

"I think watching the candle or how the paint dry's would be so so much interesting." I said and started to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Aro asked.

"I'm going to look for some quiet place where I could think my thoughts and dance." I said, I'm not sure if my sentence really made a sense but I didn't care, I just wanted to get out of here.

"You're crazy." Aro rolled his eyes.

"hey, I'm not crazy I'm just ... well, I'm not crazy!" I told them at sped off.

_They are all some stupid people. Peace, here I come ! _I thought as I ran toward's to my room, I truly hope that Demitri and Heidi had stopped their business.

I was in my own room, peaceful and quiet within a second and I locked the door though that door couldn't hold back any vampire, I don't understand why the hell we even need doors? I could live just fantastic without the door, too. The world is full of things that doesn't have any point. Wouldn't it be so much more cooler when the sticy stuff in the evenlopes would taste like chokolate ? I think so !

"Finally, lonely." I said to myself out loud. The word Lonely didn't sound so good out loud. The word 'lonely' made me…lonely, I guess.

I haven't had anybody for 100 years now, though 100 years ago I found the love of my life. We're not together but I still love him as much as I did when I was a human.

Right now I've Felix, but he's practically my brother and Aro, I can count him as my father but nobody as lover. I don't know anymore what LOVE is and that's sad. Love makes you happy and stupid, I miss that feeling very much.

When it was my 50 vampire year birthday – Aro insisted it – I made a promise to myself that I will find Edward Cullen. Now I think it's not that good idea, I will broke down again, it would be like 100 years ago.

„Damn, those walls." Somebody said and broght me back from my little trip back to my mind.

„Ugh!" I moaned out loud, I didn't look up. I knew who it was. „ Alec how can I help you, you are seriously getting on my nerves." I told him, still not looking at him.

He didn't answer to me and I finally decided to look him. What I saw would be printed to my mind forever.

„Alec. Why are you wearing make up?" I asked him, totally serious because it's not healty to mess with a guy wearing make-up, they mean business.

„I wanted to look pretty for you." He looked at me like I was the stupid one.

„Yeah, and why do you think you look pretty not gay?"

„Do I look gay?" He looked afraid.

I tried to look serious and honest. „No, of course no."

Please beileve me !

„Thank god!"He said, sat at my bed and throw one leg over another one. He looks so gaaaayyy !!!!

I mentally bitch-clapped myself so I wouldn't start laughing.

„So, sexy, whatcha doing?" He asked me. Oh my god !

„Alec, it's been lovely, but I have to LAUGH now." I said and started to ran away so I could laugh, though I knew he would follow me and hear me laughing.

„Why?" He asked concerned.

„Because you look so damn gay." I said quikly and ran out.

Soon I hit the ground floor and started laughing hysterically.

I stayed there at little bit more I didn't want to see Alec more and I truly hope that he would remove his make-up.

„Bella!" I heard a little later Felix yell and I sped up.

„Yeah?" I asked when I reached him behind the ball room door. Damn, it's time already?

„It's time." He said like he could read my mind.

„Do I look ok?" I asked, suddenly extremely nervous. I felt like something was going to happen and I already knew what it was – Cullens !

A few choice words flew through my mind – mainly the word fuck!

**EPOV**

„Why I'm dressed like that and why the hell we're here?" I asked Alice, who was blocking her mind so I couldn't read her.

„Edward, just relax, everything is alright. Every vampire is invited and we had to come. I didn't tell you because...well you know yourself." Alice looked nervous.

„Because I wouldn't have come?" I asked, though I knew it and it was so very much true.

„Yeah." She said.

„Eddie, you're so...„ Emmett started to talk but Jasper hushed him.

„Shhh! Somthing will happen now. Aro feels happy, Caius feels nervous and Marcus...well you know, annoyed." Jasper said and rolled his eyes.

There's a bomb, Marcus feels annoyed. And the saddest part is that I know exactly what he feels.

100 years now, I have felt annoyance and saddnes that has never felt before.

„I'm going." I told them and started walking towards the door but I was stopped by unstoppable force of nature – Alice. Damn, that little pixie even scares the living shit out of me.

„You're not going anywhere and if you'll move even one fucking piece from your hair I will fucking destroy your car." Alice thretened me, still blocking her mind with thinking about malls and pink things and barbie dolls, if I keep listening her mind I will drop dead soon and I mean soon !

Big doors in front of everybody opened and one guy stepped in.

_Here we go...everybody will be so surprised, not everybody but Cullens._ He thought and started talking.

„Ladies and Gentelman. I'm happy to introduce to you the next Queen of our world . Isabella Marie Swan Volturi." The men said.

WHAT THE FUCK ?????

Can it be ? can it really be her ? No ! No way ! It can't be the same Isabella Marie Swan.

I looked Alice and she was clapping her hands. No ! no way ! damn that little devil, she knew that !

I looked back to the doors and she stepped inside.

That woman could not be my Isabella Marie Swan. That woman wasn't innocent little girl I knew. That woman was hot, femonen, gergeous and so much more. Though she looked like her a little. Still beautiful and kind face with brown long hair.

Could it be ? SHE'S ALIVE????? All these years I though she was dead ? all these years I was sad and desperate and I can only blame one person – Tanya Denali.

That little bitch. She managed to destroy my life.

I have to have Bella back, no matter what ! God knows that I still love this girl.

First time I noticed what she was wearing, midnight blue dress.

Midnight blue and her pale skin. She's even more goregous when she was human. Pale skin, dark long hair, dark eyes and extordanary lips, what wasn't smiling, not to my liking.

She walked down the staires and everybody started to greet her.

_Oh, shit, Edward ! help ! it's little hard to resist those feelings all these guys have towards Bella ! _

Jasper screamed in his head, that must be really hard to him.

„Alice, get Jasper out of here." I told her and she dragged Jasper out.

_Hot hot hot, super duper hot._

_Nice body, so fuckable._

_Ooh, nice boobs..._

_Oh fuck ! soo damn hot !_

I heard several men's thought's. And yes, I was really really jelous.

„Bella..."I whispered as I was right behind her back. She slowly turned to me.

„Edward." She whispered back. I could see all that pain in her eyes. Our day, atleast it should had been ours 100 years ago flashed before my eyes.

**FLASHBACK**

„Hey Eddie." Tanya said. Oh my ! not her again...

„Yes Tanya?"

„I have to speak with you." She said and sped off toward the woods.

„Wait! Tanya!" I yelled after her but she didn't respond, just kept running.

I tried to read her mind and I saw mine and Bella's meadow but I don't know why. I ran after her and soon we were at my meadow. Bella was the only one who has ever been here, I have no idea how she know's that place. I don't like that she's here, the place I love and have good memories with the girl I love.

„Edward, it's time." She said and started to kiss me. What the hell? it's time? Why is she kissing me? Why I allow this? Oh this nasty bitch!

„No." I heard Bella cry, miles away from us. What the heck? Damn, that I can't read her mind. I have to find her.

„See? Wasn't that bad? And my trick was soooooo easy." Tanya said with her nasty voice.

„Trick? Trick? What trick? Tanya, what trick? Answer me! NOW!"I yelled and shaked her.

„Eddie, you don't give me a change. Relax."she said and rolled her eyes.

„Relax? Are you crazy? What have you done, little stupid blonde bitch vampire. You fucking slut."I shaked her one more time, unable to let her just go.

„How dare you? I made you a favor! She didn't deserve you..."She said but I stopped her.

„Never ever talk about her at the past! And she's the only one for me! And now tell me about your tick." I told her exactly to her eyes.

„What ever...Anyways...I tricked you here, then I kissed you, I send Bella a letter where you said that you would meet her here because today is your anniversary or something and I kissed you when I heard she aprouched. I knew you would be so puzzled and wont even notice that she had aprouched, actually, you noticed her when she was already miles away. Am I really that good kisser?" she asked and moved forward to kiss me. Oh, no! No way!

„Your crazy."I said and runned away.

„Crazy for you Eddie!" she screamed after me.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

„Bella."I smiled and tried to hug her.

„Don't." Was all she said.

There's not enough words what could express the pain I felt. It was more than broken heart. It was broken mind, broken vampire, broken everything, cracks at everywhere.

„Bella?" I asked, almost crying.

„Edward, I can't." She said and runed away. I am not doing the same mistake twice. 100 years ago I made a mistake and didn't go after her, I'm not doing this again.

I followed her to the backyard of this house or castle or what ever it was. Wait, did I understand right? She's the princess of all of us? No way! Not my sweet innocent backround Bella.

„Bella! We have to really really talk." I said and tried to stop her but damn, she was too fast for me.

That's the first time I have seen her as a vampire, she's smoking hot!

„Why don't you slip into something comfortable…like a coma." She turned around and said.

"Ouch! But you're right, you have the right to be mad at me. You should scream at me. Though I have to say Tanya kissed me and she tricked me." I said to my defense. I hope she would kick me and yell at me so she could pour all that anger out at me.

"Yes I know, but I'm not angry at you. Not at all! I hope you're happy with Tanya. You two deserve it." She said and speed off but stopped middle of her step.

"No, you're right. I should kick you fucking ass. Have you any idea how you broke my heart? What pain I felt?" she asked and kicked her hand at my chest, good thing I'm not a human.

"Yes, actually I do know. Haven't you think what I felt? Haven't you think how I wished all of that didn't happen?" I asked her looking straight to her eyes. Now were going to speak soul to soul, I hope.

"Tell me everything you know...I have a few seconds to waste." She said.

"Well, nice to see that you haven't lost you sarcasm and hard words, you say you're just direct." I said remembering all these little fights. Oh, good timed, good times.

"shut up." She snapped at me.

"Sensitive subject? All these happy times we had?"I asked teasing her.

"Guess so." I laughed out loud when she hit me with all the force she had, she always managed to knock me off my feet.

"Ugh. I hate you." She groaned.

"Good." I smiled. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Hate is passion, passion is love." I smiled at her and tried to get closer to her. And this time I succeeded. I was so close to her that I could hear her fake heartbeat. Oops, I could hear it from meters away...

"so, have you find THE guy?" I asked, really curious. I hope she hadn't.

"THE guy?" she asked again looking me like I was crazy.

"Yes, THE guy. The love of you life or existence or whatever comes last." She just gave me a look. A very very pointed look.

"Ok, maybe some other guession..." I thought more to myself.

"You can try." She said and sat down to the bench.

"My Angel  
Are you there when I sigh?

Do you feel it when I cry?

Do you feel it when I die?

My Angel

Are you lonely for me?  
Do I harken a cry too painful for thee

Am I selfish

For questioning and neglecting you

Are you happy?

Am I?

My Angel

Do I make you smile?

Do I make you laugh?

Do you feel my heart?

Are you near my path?

I wish to be…

I wish to do…

I wish you near

For eternity…

My Angel  
Can you feel it?

The life which you guide.

Can you hear it?

My soul filled with pride.

My Angel  
Is He great?

As great as you?  
Can you relate?

Perhaps a fate for you…

My Angel  
I wish to see

As the blind enlightened

I wish to hear

As the deaf awakened

I wish to speak

With the voice forever silent

I wish to touch

With the purity of the mind

My Angel  
Call me home  
Together, never alone

I pray to Him  
Do you hear me?  
My Angel

I feel for Him  
Do you feel me?  
My Angel

I cry for Him  
Are you there?  
My Angel

I speak to him

Perhaps you, my angel"

I read her the poem I have read her only one time before. It was when I just became back from Italy, that was the poem what showed her that I would be there for her always and I will love her forever.

I saw the dears that should be in her eyes if she would be a human.

„Edward, you remember." She whispered.

„Of course, I will always remember." I said back and touched her cheek ans she closed her eyes. She looked like an angel.

„Isabella Marie, my love, my angel, I want to apologize. I am so so so sorry, There's not enough words to express my pain and sorrow. So, do you, Isabella Marie Swan...should I add Volturi?" I asked her. She was already sobbing.

„No." She let out one breathed laugh, that was a good sign.

„Ok, so, would you, Isabella Marie Swan accept my apology and would become my girlfriend once again and this time for forever?" I asked, more serious than ever.

„Yes. But only when you promise to kiss nobody but me and avoid Tanya , and get me out of here forever." She said and laughed, I joined her. I have missed her laugh more than everything.

„I promise...my love." I added the last part, and I was extatic to scream that to the whole world, then I fiercely kissed the love of my life...Isabella Maria Swan...soon, I hope, Cullen...


End file.
